No Strings Attached
by gleeksforever
Summary: Finn and Rachel are 'Friends with Benefits' sort of speak. Basically what it comes down to: Friends by day, sex partners by night. The best kind of friendship out there, right? But what happens when one person begins to fall in love with the other?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm aware I haven't finished my _'The One Where Rachel Gets Pregnant Story' _(however, I do promise I'll finish writing it soon, or at least attempt to write another chapter before the week is over!) But this idea plopped into my head as I was watching the movie _'No Strings Attached' _and I just HAD to write it. I have no idea whether its a good plot, or if its been done before, but reviews would be lovely! So without further or do, ... Here's No Strings Attached: **Finchel Edition.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: 'Emotion vs. Sex'<em>

"God, Rachel.." Finn moaned through the sheets as he gripped onto Rachel's bare back, digging his fingers deep into her skin. He quickly flipped them over, causing Rachel to slightly whimper as he thrusted himself beneath her, she grabbed onto his silky black hair and began to pull, _hard. _

"Finn, faster.. harder, please- oh!" Rachel screamed as Finn pressed himself on top of her chest, his fingers tenderly stroking her center as he moved himself back and forth, causing a speeding rhythmic sensation between the two. Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Finn quickened his motions, her screams transitioning louder, and Finn's smirk becoming quite noticeable when he witnessed Rachel reaching her climax.

"Finn!" She screamed his name, letting her head slam against her pillow. Finn proceeded, as he too climaxed into her. Moaning loudly, as his body roughly compressed against hers. He let his head fall onto her chest, closing his eyes for a brief moment, as he tried to catch his breath. Rachel smiled, her finger tips gracefully tangling in his sweaty hair.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days earlier...<strong>

Finn and Rachel had known each other since, well since junior high school. And they've always been _'good friends.' _Now heading towards their senior year in high school, the two students have grown together, attending Glee club, going to movies together, getting lunch, studying with one another, and if their friends didn't know any better, they'd assume they were 'dating.' Sadly, this wasn't the case. Every time one of their fellow Glee club friends mentioned, or even questioned their friendship, the same answer was given every. single. time:

_"We're just friends." _Followed by an 'Ew!' from Rachel, and a laugh from Finn.

And as hard as it was to believe this statement, it was true. There was absolutely nothing 'romantic' in their relationship. And they thought of another as just friends, it was all they could ever picture themselves to be. Until a moment crossed between the two a few days ago that questioned just how far they were willing to go in their friendship...

"Rach, can I ask you something?" Finn asked, as he dropped his pencil and notebook onto the coffee table.

Rachel looked up to him, slightly confused as to why Finn would suddenly pause in the middle of their study session. "Sure, you can ask me anything." She slowly settled down her pen, and made herself comfortable on the couch, pressing her legs close to her body, looking over to Finn intensely.

Finn stopped for a moment, he wasn't exactly sure how to ask this. But he and Rachel were best friends, he trusted her. Biting his lip nervously, he proceeded with his question, "Does it ever bother you that you're like... still a virgin?"

Rachel eyes widened slightly, she gripped onto her two legs tighter, loosely fiddling with the cotton of her sweatpants, as she took one strand of her and placed it behind her ear, continuously looking down, unsure of how to approach Finn's question. "Sometimes, I suppose." She shrugged, "Does it bother you?"

Finn sighed, "I don't know. I mean it does, it's just-" Finn paused, shaking his head. "I just want to get it over with, man."

Rachel lifted her eyebrow, moving closer to Finn, clearly confused. "And why is that?"

Finn looked at Rachel with one of his, _'are you serious?' _faces and slightly chuckled sarcastically, "You know just as well as I do, that everyone had lost their virginity at one point or another." Finn threw his hands in the air a bit, "Artie isn't even a virgin!"

He slowly stood up, grabbing a hold of his belongings and stuffing them inside his his bag. "Everyone knows you are I are pretty much the last two virgins in our entire grade." He zipped his bag and lifted it to dump it around his shoulder. "It's humiliating to hear one of the guys mention sex... and I'm sitting on my ass like the awkward virgin I am." He didn't understand why it bothered him so much, it just did. The only guy in his entire grade, never mind, his entire school, as he hasn't even gone past 1st base with a girl.

Rachel looked at Finn in pity, trying to find the right words to comfort him, but nothing came out. She wanted to tell Finn that he'd find the right girl, and when they were both ready, they would lose their virginity to one another, that it would be something special between the two lovers.

But It was then Rachel considered sometimes completely out of her nature to even think about, something that went out of her beliefs. A small sinister smirk cursed her lips as stood up, following Finn as he was just about to head towards the front door, stopping him in his path.

"Rachel, I gotta go. My mom's expecting me for dinner in a few minutes." Finn said annoyed, trying to push past Rachel.

Rachel shoved him back, as she blocked the front door. "What if I told you, that I had a proposition for you?" She slightly raised an eyebrow, her hands laying on her hips.

Finn looked at her confused, "What kind of proposition?"

"You said you wanted to lose your virginity-..."

"Please don't set me up with some cheerio, Rach. You know me, I'm not a dog-"

"Sleep with me." Rachel blurted out, her face completely serious.

Finn looked at her for a few seconds, slightly frozen at what she just said, but his facial expression soon transitioned to a loud uncontrollable laugh.

Rachel sighed sadly, "What's so funny?"

"Are you freaking insane? I'm not having sex with you." Finn said, his laughter slowly dying, as he shook his head.

"And why not? I'm a very attractive woman!" Rachel proceeded.

"I'm not saying you're not Rach. It's just- don't you get it? It's too weird. Plus, what if we do end up having sex, what if I like it? what if I start to like you and-"

Rachel made a disgusting look, "Ew. Never. Listen, we're best friends." Rachel walked closer to Finn, "And as your best friend, I want to do this for you. Besides, we know each other. And if we're being completely honest here, I want to lose it just as much as you do. But I can't with just anyone, I trust you, and at least if I do it with you, I'll feel comfortable and safe."

"You can't be serious."

Rachel nodded, "Oh, but I am." "And listen, if you're so scared, we'll establish a few ground rules." Rachel got up and grabbed the nearest pen and paper and sat back down.

"Rule #1: No falling in love." Rachel said aloud as she began writing. "I mean, it's just sex right?"

Finn began to smile, "I guess, I mean, there is such thing as emotionless sex right?"

Rachel grew excited, "Yes!"

Her eyes narrowed the paper, "Any more rules we should consider?"

"Rule #2: Can't tell anyone." Finn said. "Nobody can know about this, Rach."

"Agreed," Rachel stated, continuing to write.

"I think that's it..." Finn said, "So I guess we're sort of like sex buddies, right?" Finn chuckled, his shoulder bumping against Rachel's.

Rachel shook her head, completely serious, "No...no.. I prefer the term 'Friends with Benefits' thank you." She slowly made her way to the door, opening it for Finn.

"You think this is going to work out?" Finn asked.

"Of course. You don't have feelings for me, and I definitely do not have feelings for you. It'll be fine."

Finn nodded, "Right. Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, for the uh, ... I'll just see you tomorrow."

"You're awkward-ness amuses me, Hudson." Rachel laughed, "Now go home before your mom kills you."

Finn chuckled, "Bye, Rach." "Thanks, for the... sex?"

"You'll thank me after we do it, now go!" Rachel continued to laugh as she practically shoved him out the door.

* * *

><p><em>And that's how it began boys and girls...<em>

The next day Finn practically ran over to Rachel's house where he found the brunette in nothing but white lingerie, her room completely transformed, rose petals spread across the bed, and scented candles roamed the room in a sweet aroma.

Finn's jaw practically dropped when he witnessed just how beautiful Rachel was.

_"Might as well make our first time special, right?" _Rachel said in a slightly sexy, yet tender tone of voice.

All Finn could do was nod in agreement and wrap his arms around Rachel tight as he threw them onto her bed, soon finding himself kissing her eagerly, as he slowly started to shed his clothes, and drop them onto the floor.

Considering Finn and Rachel were the best of friends, Rachel predicted themselves having sex for the first time would be... _awkward? _But to her surprise, it was the exact opposite. Finn was so gentle with her, carefully making sure he wasn't hurting her. He was a bit hesitant at first, after all, they weren't dating, he didn't know what Rachel liked, of if what Finn was doing was making Rachel uncomfortable, but as soon as Rachel said _'go for it, touch me.' _And guided his hand towards her breast, that was all the reassurance he needed to make Rachel's first, one she'll remember.

And it was. So good in fact, ... they decided to continue with their little 'friends with benefits' parade._ All night long._

* * *

><p>"So.. where does this leave us?" Finn said as he tried to gather his thoughts from the amazing sex they both experienced, he stared at Rachel across the bed awkwardly, the sheets covering their naked bodies.<p>

Rachel shrugged, "I have no idea." Rachel knew what she was getting herself into the moment she pitched the idea of becoming what Finn insisted on calling 'sex buddies' ... She just didn't know he'd be so _good _at it. Since agreeing to this, they've had sex at least 3 times this week, if not more. And it's only been a little over a week since they've decided to begin their friendship as ... _sex buddies. _

"What do you mean you have no idea? We can't keep doing this, Rach... sooner or later one of us is going to end up having feelings for the other person!" Finn protested. He wasn't completely against having sex with Rachel, and to be honest, he actually loved having sex with her.. over and over again. But at the end of the day, she was still his best friend. And the last thing he wants to do is hurt her.

"Well its not going to be me," Rachel crossed her arms.

"It's not going to be me either."

"Then I don't get why we just can't have sex!" "You like it, I like it. What's the big deal?" Rachel said.

Finn's eyes widened in surprise, "I've never seen you act so... not.. Rachel." Finn smirked, "It's kind of hot."

Rachel simply laughed, "Listen, I don't want to be in a relationship." "My Broadway career depends on my full devotion if I ever want to achieve stardom."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, win Tony's and all that crap."

Rachel glared at him, and threw a pillow to his face. "As I was saying, we don't need to have emotional ties towards one another to have sex, we'll be in a healthy loveless sexual relationship." Rachel smiled, "I do like having sex with you, Finn." "And we don't have to continue it like we do now, we can do it whenever one of us is stressed, or we need to loosen up a bit."

Rachel stared over to Finn, who eyed her slightly hesitantly.

"Oh c'mon, it's every guys dream to practically have a friendship with no strings attached."

After a moment of silence, Finn finally caved in to Rachel, "Alright." A smirk escaping his lips as he shook Rachel's hand.

Rachel nodded, shaking his hand in return. "Then its settled."

Both Finn and Rachel looked around the bedroom awkwardly, wondering what to do next.

"Wanna go for Round 2?" Finn smiled over to Rachel.

"Please." Rachel said excitedly as she plopped herself on top of Finn, kissing him passionately.

_So yeah, maybe having a sex buddy isn't so bad after all. _

* * *

><p>That's it for now guys! Sorry if its sort of short, I kind of wanna get a feel of it and ask what people think before I go full on ride with the next few chapters.<p>

So I guess the real question is: How long will being_ 'Friends with Benefits' _last before Finn and/or Rachel begin to develop feelings for the other one? ... I have a slight twist on how this might look.

Comments/Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Thanks everyone! I wanna know what you guys think so far! Should I keep going?

_I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to live!_


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I want to thank all my amazing reviewers for giving me feedback on my last story! Really, thank you! I'm so glad you all like it! It means a lot to me! I guess I'll keep going with the next few chapters... (I have a plot already planned, but your input and comments are always welcomed!) There's always room for change, and improvise, etc. So I'd love to read what you guys think!

And now... on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: 'Sexual Friend-station' <em>

Rachel retrieved her pink gel pen and a clean notebook as she closed the door to her locker. She smiled brightly walking down the long hallway of McKinley High, smoothly strutting her penny loafers down the crowded sea of students.

She was just about to head into the Choir room, when a tall figure gripped her by the shoulder and pulled her into a dark Janitor's closet. Rachel gasped in terror, dropping her belongings to the floor, as she quickly grabbed her rape whistle, prepared to scream for help when she felt the warm palm of someone's hand press against her lips.

"Rachel, relax, it's just me." Finn said in a whisper, slightly chuckling.

Rachel glared at Finn, quickly slapping his arm. "Don't do that to me! You had me scared to death you idiot!" She said in a bitter tone, carefully tucking away her rape whistle in her bag.

Finn rubbed his shoulder, "Ow! You know, you don't have to be so violent.."

Rachel merely rolled her eyes in response to his comment. "What do you want, Finn? We have Glee club in 5 minutes, and I cannot be late."

"I want sex," Finn blurted out.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, _"Here?"_ She said as she looked around the Janitor's closet in utter confusion.

Finn nodded, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Yes, right here. Right now. You and me."

"Why? Is this — Is this even sanitary?" Rachel asked, shielding her body away from a nearby soiled mop.

"Well.. I had a big test last period.. and as a _friend _it would really help me we did it." He shrugged, "You know, to ease the tension for a bit," Finn looked at her, in those hazel 'puppy dog' eyes, whilst pouting his lips. He knew she wouldn't resist, I mean c'mon, who couldn't resist that precious face of his?

Rachel paused at Finn, staring at him in amusement. He was twisting her words, no — that's what she said. And normally, Rachel wouldn't mind having sex with Finn, they've been at it like rabbits for little over a week now, but... during school hours? Rachel would never think of such a scandalous and risque idea, ... then again, Rachel is doing a lot of things she thought she would never do. Like having sex on her kitchen table, ... (she still feels bad every time Dad and Daddy have breakfast each morning.)

But Rachel had to admit, lately, she's been loving the adrenaline Finn's been feeding her. And because they've been best friends for years, Finn knew _exactly_ what she liked. He knew just how to tease her, how to make her scream his name in pleasure. He knew just how to make her cave in to his demands, ... and oddly enough, she liked it. _A lot. _

Rachel licked her lips at the thought, and simply dumped her bag on the floor as she began to remove Finn's Letterman jacket, "Well, it has been a few days since we've done it so..." She couldn't control her actions any longer as she hungrily placed a much needed kiss to his lips, Finn passionately pushed her up against the concrete wall, slowing un-zipping Rachel's skirt.

Rachel soon came into realization Glee club was about to begin, and she started to quickly unbuttoned Finn's jeans, and dropped them to the floor, bringing her lips to Finn once more, her tongue battling his.

"W-we don't... we don't have a lot... o-of time, ...Finn." Rachel managed to say between their passionate kisses.

Finn could barely hear what she was saying as he slowly began to wander his hand down her wet panties, and shove one finger into her, quickly pulling his finger in and out in a constant pace. "What?" He asked, smirking.

Rachel's eyes slowly closed as she felt her entire body tense, her hand grabbing Finn's shoulder for dear life, as he held Rachel's leg. "Hm-m?"

Finn chuckled, "Thought so."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone see Finn and Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked in concern, looking towards the blank faces of the many students in the Choir room.<p>

"You're making it sound as if it's a bad thing they're not here," Puck looked up from his guitar, eyeing Mr. Schue.

"It is a bad thing, Puck. We need them to rehearse for Nationals," Quinn said.

"Damn, their talent," Kurt whispered from across the room.

"Well Rachel was in Biology today..." Tina said.

"Yeah, and Finn was here during lunch," Mike said.

"Then where the hell are they? We can't start without them, they're our leads!" Mr. Schue said in frustration, pacing back and forth the Choir room.

"Alright! For the sake of this club's sanity, I'll go find the hobbit and her tree of a boyfriend," Santana said, getting up from her chair as she tapped Mercedes shoulder to come along.

"Do I have to?" Mercedes asked, making a disgusting look.

"Do you want to lose Nationals... _again?_" Santana fired back.

Mercedes responded in a small 'no' and got up from her chair, following Santana out the Choir room.

* * *

><p>"Finn... oh my God, please.." Rachel said pleading as Finn continued to circle around Rachel's center, his fingers consistently rubbing her soft, yet wet skin.<p>

"Please.. what?" Finn smirked, as he pressed his body against Rachel's chest.

Rachel closed her eyes, "Please just- I need you inside me, ..now." Rachel said, in a husky tone.

Finn looked at Rachel with such sinister eyes, he didn't know what came over him, but something about him doing this to Rachel, God, it was freaking sexy. She was freaking sexy. Through the years they've been best friends, he's never seen this side of her. He had never known she'd be the one to.. well let's just say the last thing he pictured was having sex with Rachel. In school. In a Janitor's closet.

He just felt so comfortable around her, he wasn't afraid to be himself and mess up, (because let's face, he's Finn — and most of the time he _did _mess up).

... Wait a second, did he just admit he was... _attracted _to Rachel?

Yes, Finn always thought Rachel was attractive, but he was never attracted _to_ her. He was always into the 'cheer-leading' type of girls, Last year, he was on and off again with Quinn, but after she dumped him for Puck at Prom, Finn promised Rachel that they were over for good.

Rachel never got along with Quinn anyways. Quinn would always boss him around, and constantly tell him he wasn't_ 'good enough for her.' _But Finn put up with her anyways, he loved her. Although Rachel never understood why. Guess it's a girl thing.

Finn dropped his boxers to the floor thinking it was about time to put Rachel out of her pleasurable misery, he quickly grabbed a hold of her, holding his arms around her waist as he kept her back pressed against the wall to keep balance, and steadily thrusted into her, _deep. _

"Oh my God, Finn!" Rachel screamed, her entire body feeling weightless as she tangled her fingertips in Finn's soft hair, kissing him passionately.

**(Outside in the Hallway)**

"Did you hear that?" Santana asked, confused as she turned her head towards the direction of the noise.

Mercedes lifted an eyebrow, "Hear what?"

"I heard Berry. I swear I heard her," Santana said.

Mercedes looked around, "I didn't hear anything."

"Shut up! I know I heard something, be quiet. Maybe we'll hear it again."

After a few moments of silence, another high pitched scream could be heard from a sheer distance, "You hear that? Come on!" Santana quickly walked towards where the noise was coming from.

As soon as she reached the end of the long hallway, Santana stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she was in front of the Janitor's closet. Her face expressionless, as she wondered what the hell was going on in there.

"This it?" Mercedes said, closely standing next to Santana, staring at the closet.

Santana nodded, "Yup."

Mercedes bobbed her head towards the door, initiating Santana to open it, "Well."

"Well what? I'm not opening that door. You open the door."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Fine.." She slowly walked up towards the Janitor's closet, and just as she was holding her arm out, ready to turn the knob, she heard two familiar voices.

"Finn! Oh my God, ...faster." Rachel's loud screams could be heard from outside the Janitor's closet, followed by a low moan from Finn.

Mercedes quickly stepped back, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh sweet baby Jesus, don't tell me-"

"The two losers are fucking like crazy in there!" Santana said, slightly raising her voice in anger.

Mercedes winced at the thought, "Gross."

**(Inside the Janitor's closet)**

Rachel quickly pulled away when she heard someone scream outside the door. "Finn, did you hear something?"

Finn continued to suck on her neck, his mouth forcefully nibbling her skin, "I didn't hear anything.."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and pressed her hands on Finn's shoulders, allowing her to face him. "Finn, I'm serious. I think I heard someone." She bit her lip hesitantly, "Maybe we should stop."

Finn sighed, resting his hands on her hips, "But.."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger to his face, "But- nothing. Glee club is probably almost over by now, and I need to come up with a legitimate excuse to use on on our behalf," She said reaching for her panties and skirt from the floor.

"You know, we should have sex in school more often," Finn smirked as he slipped on his boxers.

"Don't even think about." Rachel rolled her eyes, as she threw Finn his shirt.

"I call piano!" Finn slightly laughed, placing his shirt over his head.

Rachel tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but laugh at Finn's excitement. "You're an idiot, Finn."

Finn grabbed his jacket as he looked over to Rachel, "Hey, that wasn't very nice."

Rachel laughed as she opened the door to the Janitor's closet, but her eyes widened when she witnessed Santana and Mercedes' ears pressed against the door, hitting both their heads as Rachel opened it.

"Ow! Careful, dwarf!" Santana said, rubbing her hand against her forehead.

"Oh my Gosh, what are you two doing here?" Rachel said in shock.

"Oh, nothing." Mercedes said quickly.

"Mr. Schue sent us to come find you.." Santana said. She eyed both Rachel and Finn from head to toe, then looked towards the Janitor's closet. "What were you two doing in there anyways?" Santana asked, crossing her arms.

Both Finn and Rachel looked at one another nervously. "Uh-uh we- we were just.."

"Rehearsing!" Finn blurted out, smiling.

All 3 girls stared at Finn with an _'are you serious?' _face.

Finn nodded, "Yeah.. yeah we were rehearsing for a musical!"

Santana smirked. "Well we'd _love _to see a preview.

Mercedes smirked, "Is the name of the musical _Finn__?"_

Rachel shaked her head in confusion, "No, why?"

"Cause that's all I heard in there!" Both Mercedes and Santana burst out laughing.

Finn and Rachel swapped looks, their faces turning red as they looked at each other in complete humiliation.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.." Rachel said shyly, looking down.

"Oh please, it's not that hard to figure out what you two were _really_ doing in there." Santana's eyes continued to examine their bodies.

"You have sex hair." Santana said, looking over to the short brunette, her hair clearly in a mess, tangled and all. Rachel quickly put her hands on her head, trying as best as she can to smooth it out.

"And your shirt is inside out, Finnocence." Santana managed to steal another smirk as she pushed past Finn and Rachel. "Mr. Schue wants us back, we still got Nationals to prepare for, so I'll give you guys a minute to uh, .. clean yourselves up. But you two better get your asses back soon." Santana said sharply, strutting herself back towards the Chior Room, Mercedes still laughing from behind as she too left.

Once Rachel made sure Mercedes and Santana were gone, she let out a long sigh. "This is a disaster! Santana and Mercedes know, Finn! The two biggest big mouths in out entire school!" Rachel leaned against the lockers in frustration.

Finn stood next to her, shrugging. "What do you think we should do?"

"What is there to do, Finn? The entire Glee club probably know by now," She shook her head, folding her arms. "Everyone is probably going to think I'm a slut."

Finn rolled his eyes,"You're not a slut, Rach. A slut is someone who sleeps around with more than just one guy at the same time." "And last time I checked, you've only slept with me."

Rachel looked down, "Yeah, well now people are going to think we're dating."

Finn looked at her in confusion, "But we're not."

"Hence, where the 'slut' comes in."

"Is that like a fence?"

Rachel looked at Finn in pure disbelief.

"You know, like how an egg is kind of like a chicken?" Finn asked, his face completely serious.

Rachel sighed, and rolled her eyes, "No more talking to Brittany," She said as she dragged his arm and started to make their way towards the Choir room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Inside the Choir room)<strong>

"I'm telling you guys, they were totally getting it on in that Janitor's closet." Mercedes whispered to Artie and Puck.

"Aren't they best friends?" Artie asked.

"And to think the little Jew wouldn't put out for me!" Puck said, clearly offended.

"Why the Janitor's closet? That's so... not romantic," Tina said as she made a disgusting look on face, she couldn't imagine what it even smells like in there.

"Maybe Berry likes it freaky," Puck smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Just as quickly as the Glee club was spurring the room with gossip, it died down. Finn and Rachel had entered the room, clean smiles plastered across their faces as they took their seats.

Mr. Schue glared at the two, setting down his pen and paper on the piano, whispering to himself, "This outta' be good," He slowly took a seat on one of the metal stools and faced the two students in confusion and disappointment, "And where were you guys?"

Puck started to imitate a loud cough, "cough- fucking- cough."

Rachel looked back, glaring him, "Do you need a drink of water, Noah?"

Puck began to laugh as he quietly shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

"I'm waiting for an answer." Mr. Schue said.

"We were just rehearsing something in the auditorium, and we lost track of time. We apologize, and I assure you it will not happen again." Rachel said, it was bad enough the entire Glee club was laughing behind her back, but now she was straight up lying to Mr. Schue's face, lucky for her, Mr. Schue bought it. Rachel was an honest person, _(usually) _And Mr. Schue wouldn't do anything to either of them to pertinently jeopardize their win at Nationals. After all, they were their only shot.

Mr. Schue simply sighed, and gave them a fair warning, "Alright, but you guys can't miss Glee club. It's crucial you attend as many rehearsals and meetings as you can, this is out last chance at winning." He looked over to the entire club, "Let's not screw it up this time around."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, Finn, Rachel, you're up first."

The rest of Glee club went by... smoothly-ish. Finn and Rachel sang _"Here Without You" _(by: 3 Doors Down), and Rachel could sense the awkwardness in the room, the entire club couldn't help but giggle, and Mr. Schue even had to pause the song at one point because Santana was laughing so hard she fell off from her chair.

And all Rachel could do was stare in pure. utter. humiliation. She wanted to forever hide in her owl sweater, forced to stay home to save herself from what was about to curse her reputation the next few days.

Once the song had been practiced for a few times, Finn and Rachel sat back down.

"By the way, nice hickey Berry." Santana smirked as she walked past the small brunette, Rachel quickly gasped and covered her neck with the palm of her hand as she walked outside the Choir room.

Puck high-fived Finn as he took a seat.

"Dude! Congrats on losing the big 'V' man!" Puck said enthusiastically.

Finn half smiled, "Uh, thanks?"

Puck started to put away his guitar, "So you two like an item now, or..?"

Finn shaked his head, "Psh — no of course not."

Puck smirked, "Ah, you're the 'fuck and leave 'em type.' Following in my footsteps, nice, bro."

"What? No! Look, Rachel's my friend. And that's it."

Puck turned around, "Oh, don't tell me you two are just fuck buddies?"

Finn looked at Puck slightly guilty, "You won't tell anyone, right?"

Puck laughed, clenching his hand to a fist and putting it over his mouth. "How's the hell did you get Berry to agree to be your.. sex toy? I couldn't even get passed touching her boobs."

Finn shrugged, "It was her idea, not mine."

"She totally likes you. No girl would agree to that unless she _actually _had feelings for you. And trust me, the way she looked at you when you two sang that song today, she's into you, man."

Finn looked down, grinning, "You think so?"

Puck smirked, "I_ know_ so, dude."

Finn chuckled. Maybe Puck was right, maybe Rachel did have feelings for him. I mean, if anyone knew anything about what girls were thinking, it was Puck. He's always loved Rachel, but like a sister. (Ew — he really should not say that, cause then that means he just had sex with his sister 30 minutes ago, not cool.) But, something about them two together lately, and having sex, it changed his feelings towards her, the way he thought about her, even the way he looks at her now changed. Can having sex with someone really change how you feel about that person? Can Finn really be in love with Rachel? No, he's not. He's not, he can't be in love with his best friend. It'll ruin everything.

But he can't avoid his feelings for her either, was he in denial? Maybe that's it. He's in denial. I mean he's only had sex with her, how many times? It's not like it matters, and he lost track after Kurt caught them in the bathroom, (Considering Kurt is Finn's step-brother and Rachel's 2nd best friend, he promised he'd keep it a secret.)

No, no — he's not in love with Rachel. Nor was he in love with her beauty, or the way her voice is like a sweet therapeutic sound to his ears, or her choice in clothing, or her body... he was definitely _not _in love with her body. Or her kisses, or...

Damn it! He _was_ in love with her.

Gosh, why is that so hard to admit? 'Finn Hudson you are in love with Rachel Berry!'

He knew this was going to happen, someone was going to fall in love with the other person, and it was him. Although, it would have been so much easier if it was her. Now what the hell is he supposed to do? Just continue to have sex with her and pretend he still thinks of her as a best friend? Wonder what could of happened if he told her he loved her? What if she likes him back? It could be a possibility, the girl does have some pretty awesome sex with him, she had to like him. She just had too.

He loved Rachel. And not the sister-y kind of love anymore, it was the_ real _kind of love, the kind you see in those romance movies like The Notebook or some shit.

And he had to tell her, he_ needed_ to tell her how he felt.

Finn grinned as he quickly walked down the hallway towards Rachel's locker, he knew she'd be there after Glee club to give her a ride home, he passed through the hallway like lightening as thoughts ran back and forth in his head, of nothing but pure excitement and joy. I mean, he was about to confess his feelings for her, and he couldn't be more confident. But his smile soon faded to a small frown when he witnessed Rachel by her locker, standing next to an unfamiliar figure.

What the hell? Who the hell is he?

He started to walk towards the two, overhearing Rachel laugh at something that the guy said.

Was he — Was he _flirting_ with her?

He could feel his hands clench to fists, and his body heat becoming increasingly hot, as he moved closer, soon finding himself standing next to the guy and Rachel.

Rachel turned around and smiled brightly when she saw Finn staring at her, "Oh! Finn! Hey, this is —"

The guy cut her off, "Allow me, Rachel." He let out his hand in a greeting as he smiled over to Finn, "Hi, my name is Jesse St. James."

* * *

><p>Uh, oh! What's gonna happen next? Will Finn expose his feelings to Rachel? Or Will Rachel fall in love with Jesse? Will Jesse ever find out of Finn and Rachel's true relationship? How will this affect Rachel and Finn's relationship? So many questions (and to be honest, I don't even have the answers to most of them!) Or maybe I do.. hm.<p>

Guess you'll just have to tune in and find out what happens next! Please review! Review, review, review! They're always so lovely to read! I love hearing your inputs, and comments, they make writing until the late hours of the night worth it.

Thank you all for reading!

_I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to live!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you all for your lovely reviews! I loved reading them! Also, thanks for your patience with this story, I've been quite busy the past few days and have gotten the chance to write as often as I'd like too.. so thank you! And now on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Jesse St. Jackass<em>

Finn felt his hands form into fists, he clenched them hard, as he gritted his teeth at the guy's name._ "More like Jesse St. Jackass.." _He thought in his head, he tried to prevent his frown from showing as he tried to quickly transition it to a bright smile, unfortunately for him it came out more like a _'I'm-going-to-secretly-kill-you'_ kind of smiles. It was odd. Rachel sensed Finn's discomfort and raised an eyebrow over to his direction, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, are you — are you okay?" Rachel asked, concerned.

Finn ignored Rachel's question as he continued to glare at Jesse, _"Oh God, what does she even see in this loser?" _He continuously ran endless thoughts in his head of finding ways to run him over on the way home. — Yes, that would be terrible, and he knows he shouldn't even be thinking such thoughts, but c'mon this dude is way too good looking for Rachel, — not that Rachel doesn't deserve a good looking guy, but he has 'player' smacked across his face! He knows guys, and he does not like the way he's totally eye-fucking her right now. Just look at the way he looks at her, he's probably undressing her with his eyes right now! It's _disgusting._

It took him long enough to realize both Jesse and Rachel were in the middle of a conversation.

Jesse smiled as Rachel handed him a slip of paper, with her number scribbled on it. "I'll call you later, then." He winked, tucking away the paper in his back pocket.

Rachel shot a flirtatious smile back, "I'll be waiting."

Jesse chuckled slightly as he reached out his hand towards Finn, "Nice meeting you, Finn."

Finn slowly lend his hand out, moving it to shake Jesse's hand, it took everything in his power not to completely crush it and break it to pieces. _"Wish I could say the same.." _He thought, "You too, man." A fake smile appeared on his face as he watched Jesse nod in agreement and walk past him. As soon as he left, the smile quickly disappeared from his face and he turned to Rachel in utter confusion.

"What was_ that?_" Finn said, turning towards a swooning Rachel.

"Huh?" Rachel quickly shaked her head, stopping herself from watching Jesse walk away.

Finn rolled his eyes, sighing, "Oh, don't tell me you actually like him, Rach."

Rachel put her hands on her hips, "And what if I do? I mean what's there not to like about him! He shares my love of Broadway, sings, is in show choir, and loves ballet! How many guys do you find that love ballet, Finn?" She said as her eyes fluttered, leaning her back against her locker, blushing.

"Are you serious?" He said, forcing himself to keep his voice down, he didn't want to appear mad at her... or worse.. _jealous. _

Rachel rolled her eyes as she began to walk past him, "Why do you even care? You're supposed to be my friend, Finn. You're suppose to support me. "

He walked behind her quickly, "I am you're friend!"

Rachel shot a look and turned to him, "Then you should know that whether I like Jesse or not, does not concern you in any way."

Finn grew quiet as he stared towards the ground, unsure of how to react. He wanted to just blurt out and reveal his true feelings towards her, were they even true feelings? Was it a crush? Maybe she was just really good in sex...

Rachel stared at him in confusion, something was up... she continued to eye him from head to toe until she realized why he was so upset. A small smirk appeared on her lips, "Unless... you're_ jealous_." She said as she folded her arms together.

Finn slowly looked up, tilting his head a bit. Jealous? Finn.. _jealous? _"Why would you even think that? I mean its not like there's something to be jealous about."

"Sex."

"What about it?"

"You're jealous because of the fact that we've been sleeping with each other, and now you fear that if Jesse comes into the picture, I wouldn't have sex with you anymore." She smiled sinisterly as she placed her hands on her hips.

Finn shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly, "Well that's not true. But just out of curiosity.. would you?"

Rachel shook her head, "Probably not."

"Why not?" He shot back.

"Because it would be considering _cheating_, Finn."

"But you said —"

Rachel stopped him, "No. We promised we wouldn't get jealous. Sex between us is just.. sex, Finn. Nothing more. You don't have feelings for me, and I certainly don't have feelings for you. We agreed this deal would be a stress reliever for the both of us. But now I have the possibility that someone might _actually_ be interested in me. It wouldn't be very fair to him if he discovered I was sleeping with another man, now would it?"

Finn looked at her, in sheer hurt. Did she just confess she didn't have feelings for him? What? He knew it was just sex, not that sex can make you fall in love with a person, but, he couldn't help but feel somewhat of a bond with her. Being in a situation that intimate, he thought they were beginning to grow closer together. Guess he was wrong. Their friendship remained the same. He felt heartbroken. And he wasn't even in a relationship with her! He thought that maybe, just maybe, she might have felt the same way about him. But he knew from the start what he was getting himself into. And he regrets it. _So much._

Rachel couldn't help but look confused, confused and slightly upset. "Wait Finn — Finn, do you like me?" She stuttered.

Finn remained silent, what was he supposed to say? _"Yes, I like you. Please don't date Jesse?" _He couldn't do that to her. Not when she might actually like him. Who was he to take away something or someone, who can would make happy? He just kind of wished that person would be him.

"No, no, I'm just — I'm happy for you, Rach." He forced out a half smile.

Rachel slowly nodded, not quite sure if she should believe him. "Okay, thank you. I appreciate it, really, Finn." She said as she patted his shoulder. "You're truly an amazing, friend."

Finn didn't look at her, "Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

"So am I still getting a ride home?" She asked hopefully, she would hate to carry her heavy textbooks all the way home.

Finn grabbed her bag from her shoulder, and smiled softly. "Of course, c'mon." He said extending his arm.

Rachel giggled and hand around his arm as they walked towards Finn's truck.

* * *

><p><em>3 months later...<em>

Rachel raced downstairs as she heard the doorbell ring, "Coming!" She said loudly, trying to finish putting on her left earring. She sprinted towards the front door and smoothed out her dress, smiling brightly as she turned the knob, opening the door. "Jes— Ergh.." She began excitedly, but her smile soon faded when she realized it wasn't her boyfriend greeting her.

Finn smiled in amazement as soon as Rachel answered, his jaw dropping slightly as he eyed Rachel from head to toe. She was wearing a short black dress, with matching black heels. Her hair fell down her shoulders in loose curls, and he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. But... she wasn't looking beautiful _for him. _She was wearing that black dress for..._ Jesse. _Every time she even mentioned his name, he wanted to either instantly puke, or throw a punch to his 'precious Broadway face.'

Rachel and Jesse have been dating for over 3 months now, and it made Finn sick to his stomach. Every time Jesse would come over, it took everything in his power to rip his face off. The relationship between Finn and Jesse was... to say the least... okay. Finn didn't like Jesse from the start, and over time, Finn could sense Jesse was beginning to become somewhat rude to him. Finn was unsure of whether Jesse didn't like him because Finn didn't like him, or because Jesse didn't trust Finn around her. Or both. But despite it all, they tried to remain civilized with one another. For Rachel's sake.

He just feels its so awkward between them now, all Rachel wants to talk about is Jesse. He sometimes wonders if he has his name implanted in her head or something. Even when its just the two of them, Rachel goes on forever about how incredibly amazing Jesse is. He was happy for Jesse and Rachel to some extent, he was happy that Rachel was happy. But sometimes his jealousy takes over, and for the simple reason that... _it could have been him making her happy._

"Finn, what do you want? Jesse's going to be here any minute!" Rachel said turning around, as she grabbed her purse.

Finn looked at Rachel in disbelief as he walked behind her, "What? What do you mean? You told me last week we were going to see a movie tonight!"

Rachel turned around slowly, and made an _'uh-oh' _face. "I did?" She said, biting her lip.

Finn nodded, annoyingly.

Rachel pressed her hands to her forehead, "Oh... Finn, I'm so sorry. It's just that — that Jesse called last night, and he bought tickets to see _Hair —_ and I just, I mean, I couldn't say no Finn..." She said, her tone slowing down.

Finn nodded, dumping his hands in his pockets. "Fine, whatever. Its the 3rd time this week you cancelled on me last minute. Its not like a 4th is going to make a difference."

Rachel shook her head, "Please, Finn, I'm sorry! Look tomorrow you and me can —"

"No! Rachel, look I'm sick and tired of us constantly making plans, and then you canceling them to be with your boyfriend." Finn said, throwing up his hands in the air in defense.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door, "Am I interrupting something?" Jesse said as he stepped inside slowly.

Rachel smiled softly, "Jesse.. no.. its just that —"

"Wait—" Jesse pulled his hand that was hidden behind his back, a bouquet of red roses appearing in front of him. "These are for you." Jesse smiled, handing the roses to Rachel.

Rachel grinned, taking the roses from Finn. "Thank you, these are lovely." She said, as she leaned in a pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Finn rolled his eyes at the two of them, followed by a low "I think I'm going to be sick.."

Jesse looked over to Finn, and raised an eyebrow, "Hey Finn.." He said as he walked over to him, "What are you doing here?"

Finn moved over and stood next to Rachel, "Well, Rachel and I had a movie date." He said, pulling an arm around her.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and smacked away Finn's arm. "It's not really a date." She whispered to Jesse.

"Fine, but we were supposed to see a movie tonight." Finn said.

"Oh.." Jesse said, surprised. "Well, I mean, I'd leave and have you two have your little movie night,—"

"So, leave." Finn shot sharply to Jesse.

Jesse slightly glared at Finn, "but I already bought tickets for tonight's show." Jesse said taking out the tickets from his pocket, smirking. "Besides, I know _Hair _is one of your favorite shows." Jesse winked towards Rachel.

Rachel giggled, but couldn't help but then frown when she witnessed Finn mocking Jesse from behind. Rachel's eyes widened and grabbed Finn by his jacket as she sat him down on the couch, "Don't move." She said as she pointed a finger in his face and left to talk to Jesse.

"I'm not a dog you know!" Finn said loudly, slouching on the couch, as he pouted his lips and folded his arms in a child like manner.

"What am I supposed to do about him?" Rachel shook her head as she walked over to Jesse in distress.

"Want me to get rid of him?" Jesse smiled.

Rachel continued to shake her head as she paced, "No.. no." A small smile then appeared on her lips as her eyes widened in excitement. "Why don't we bring Finn along?"

"What?" Both Finn and Jesse said, slightly horrified.

Rachel just looked at the two men in confusion, "What..."

"I am not going with you two! I'll just end up being the third wheel!" Finn said, getting up from the couch.

"Oh, Finn! When are you ever the third wheel?"

"Last week! You two invited me to dinner, and completely ignored me the entire time we ate!" Finn couldn't believe Rachel had forgotten last week. She invited Finn to dinner with her and Jesse, and the entire time Jesse and Rachel were intrigued in a conversation involving some kind of Broadway performance they saw a few nights ago, and they kept going on and on about magazines, and really old singers. It was one of the most boring nights of his life.

"Yeah, Rachel! And besides, I only have tickets for us." Jesse argued.

"I'll buy Finn's ticket." Rachel smiled, "Look, I haven't been a very good friend to Finn lately..." She said making her way over to Finn, brushing her hand on his shoulder, "And I really do you want to come with us. I promise, you won't be the third wheel. It's going to be fun! _Hair _is one of the best musicals of all time, and I think you'll enjoy it, Finn." She looked over to Finn in those hopeful puppy dog eyes, "Please come with us. I insist."

Finn couldn't help but smile softly, and he couldn't help but smile even bigger when he witnessed Jesse glare over at the two of them in the sheer distance. "Alright, Rachel. I'll go." He said, giving away his signature half smile and laughing when Rachel clapped her hands and jumped up to hug him.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel tightly as he swooped her up from the floor and spun around_. God, he missed holding her in his arms so much._

"Let's go!" Jesse said quickly as he reached for Rachel's hand, purposely and forcefully putting her out of Finn's arms, as she dragged her out of the door.

All Finn could do was roll his eyes. _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

><p>Rachel and Jesse marched into Rachel's house in pure laughter. They haven't stopped laughing since the drive home. And Finn had no idea why. He sighed, closing the door behind the two lovebirds as Rachel finally tried to control her breathing, and slowly let her laughter die down.<p>

"And Remember when —" Jesse continued, still laughing.

"And then he —" Rachel smiled, her laughter beginning to build up.

"Here we go again!" Finn said, throwing his hands in the air.

Jesse smiled, looking over to Finn. "Oh, I'm sorry Finn. But you just wouldn't understand."

"Broadway talk." Rachel snickered, as she began to take off her coat.

"Yeah, what she said." Jesse continued to smile in Finn's direction.

"Whatever." Finn said, shaking his head. He couldn't help but feel completely stupid. Here he is, going out with his best friend, or at least he thought Rachel was his best friend, and her boyfriend. How low could he stoop? The show was awesome, though. He had to admit, but not when Jesse tried to make a move on her the entire night. He couldn't help but feel sick every time Jesse moved his hand closer to Rachel thigh and try to slip it up, hearing Rachel giggle every freaking 5 minutes. He swears he had to take a bathroom break just because they were beginning to make him feel disgusted. Or at least Jesse was. He knew this was payback for what happened earlier, hugging Rachel and all, he knew Jesse was trying to do this on purpose. He was secretly torturing him by doing all the things Finn isn't allowed to do with Rachel.

And that blows.

"Well you should get going, Jesse. I know you're expected home in a few minutes." Rachel smiled, reaching Jesse in for a hug. "I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah, no problem." Jesse smiled over to Rachel, he looked from the corner of his eye and spotted Finn slightly staring at them, he could sense from his facial expression he was pissed. His eyes grew dark, and as Rachel reached in for her hug, Jesse quickly swooped her up from her feet, and held her in his arms as he kissed her passionately. Rachel was caught off guard, and a small shriek was escaped from her lips as they crashed into Jesse's. She took her arms and placed them around Jesse's neck as their kissed grew more and more heated.

Finn cleared his throat. He was seriously contemplating running him over on the way home.

After a few seconds, Rachel finally came into her senses and realized Finn was staring at them in discomfort, she pulled away, and let herself gracefully fall to the ground. She laughed nervously, and finally made her way to the door to say her final goodbyes to Jesse.

Jesse smirked towards Finn as he walked past him, nodding his head and waving briefly signaling 'goodbye.' Jesse then brushed his shoulder against Finn's as he walked outside.

Finn felt his hands clench into fists. He was so freaking close to turning around and punching his face. He stopped as he heard Rachel close the door behind her, he closed his eyes, trying to force himself to calm down.

"Well... that was fun, wasn't it?" Rachel said, making her way over to the living room.

"Yeah, watching you and pretty boy shove each other's tongues down each other's throats is always great to watch." Finn smiled, sarcastically as he walked behind her, sitting down on the couch.

"You can't hold me against that, Finn! I was just as surprised by his actions as you are." Rachel said, sitting next to Finn on the couch.

Finn couldn't help but roll his eyes, he hated Jesse. _Why was that so oblivious to Rachel? _

"Whatever, Rachel." He said, folding his arms like a 5 year old.

Rachel sighed frustrated, "Why are you so mad? Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm dating Jesse and move on, Finn?" She said, standing back up from the couch, pulling her hand to her forehead. She was sick of it. For months and months she has tried to tolerate Finn's odd behavior, she tried to juggle the two men in her life who mean the most to her, and now.. she feels torn apart. As if he's forcing her to choose between her two men!

"Forget it. You're in love with curly, I'm happy for you two. See?" He said, forcing a wide fake smile upon his face.

Rachel stared at him with a look of _"Are you serious?"_ She walked over to him, "Oh, cut the crap, Finn." She said, shaking her head. "I cannot believe you right now..." She said, followed by a deep sigh, she paced around her living room, "Why are you acting like this?" She said, feeling herself grow more emotional, she didn't want to lose her best friend.

Finn closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head. Thinking for a moment, man, was he was going to regret doing this, _"Because I'm freaking in love with you!"_

* * *

><p>...and that's it! For now! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this, I've sort of been stuck on this chapter. Anyways, what will Rachel say? Will she get mad at him? What if Jesse finds out? Will she dump Jesse for Finn? Let's just say Finn won't have his way with her <em>THAT<em> easily. Until next time! Reviews are always welcomed!

_I'm like Tinkerbell, I need reviews to live!_


End file.
